Fragments of Yesterday
by Hana to Akuma
Summary: Two countries are nearing destruction. The king of Junon has turned against the Kingdom of Midgar. Zack Fair and Squall Leonhart must act fast to save Prince Cloud and Princess Ashe. Based on a video saga in YT. Features several FF games and characters
1. Stage 1: Blood Stained Past

ABOUT THE STORY

This story is based on the video saga that I'm publishing in YouTube. The story will focus on different characters' point of views. The events are gonna take place in Final Fantasy VII's world and cities. There will also be characters from various Final Fantasy and Kindgom Hearts games too. I'm trying my best to explain their backgrounds during the story but I will also add a little info package about the characters in the beginning starting from the "Rescuing Team". Although I'm using some canon pairings too, there are quite a few cross-overs as well. The story is no way associated with the actual games. Since some of the characters have no surname or age at all (like Sephiroth) I'm gonna give them some of my own xD. Consider yourself warned. The story itself will contain mature themes and violence too. Younger readers ought to be warned now too.

_______________________________________

THE "MAIN" CHARACTERS

Zack Fair (FF VII) - Age 22 - a SOLDIER.

Squall Leonhart (FF VIII) - Age 20 - a SOLDIER

Ashelia B'Nargin Ronsenburg, Ashe (FF XII) - Age 18 - Princess of Midgar

Tidus Ronsenburg (FF X) - Age 16 - Prince of Midgar

Cloud Strife Ronsenburg (FF VIII) - Age 19 - Prince of Midgar

Basch fon Ronsenburg (FF XII) - Age 40 - King of Midgar

Stella Nox Fleuret Ronsenburg (FF versus XIII) - Age of Death 28 - Queen of Midgar

Yuna (FF X) - Age 17 - Ashe's maid servant and best friend

Sephiroth Crescent (FF VII) - Age 27 -a mercenary who works under Vayne Solidor

Lord Vayne Solidor (FF XII) - Age 45 - King of Junon

Lulu Solidor (FF X) - Age 42 - Queen of Junon

Noctis Lucis Caelum Solidor (FF versus XIII) - Age 19 - Prince of Junon

Garnet Til Alexandros Solidor, Dagger (FF IX) - Age 15 - Princess of Junon

OTHERS

The Leonhart family

Laguna and Raine (FF VIII) - Parents of Squall

Yuffie and Sora (FF VII & KH) - Squall's little sister and brother

_______________________________________

~ THE BEGINNING ~

Basch was breathing heavily. He felt aching pain in every part of his body. Tears were running down his face. The least he had hoped was to die honorably, this certainly didn't feel like it. Basch made a promise he wouldn't make a sound while he silently waited for the venom to spread to his heart. Yes, It was painful indeed.

"Stella..." He finally said. Standing few meters away from him Squall could do nothing but watch.

_______________________________________

The Kingdom of Midgar was first created 2000 years ago. The legend tells that a goddes named Gaia decended "a Gift of the Goddes" from the sky and created the whole World. The World is comprised of three major landmasses. The capital of Midgar has the same name as the whole country. Other larger cities of Midgar are Wutai and Gongaga.

The neighbour country of Midgar is called Junon. Junon has it's own Kingdom which had been ruled by the previous king's brother. Junon is much smaller than Midgar with only 2 big cities and a handful of smaller towns. The capital of Junon is also called "Junon". The second largest country is Niebelheim.

The previous king of Midgar, Rufus Shinra Ronsenburg had two sons. Vayne and Basch. The boys had a 5 year's gap between their ages. Although they were brothers their appearances and natures couldn't have been more different. While the younger brother Basch was calm and gentle person with golden hair and peaceful eyes, Vayne had dark black hair and an anxious nature. Vayne was diagnozed mentally unstable when he was 15 years old. After that King Rufus decided to make Basch the next king of Midgar. Vayne would be given Junon. He would have to rule his country together with a group of trustful supervisors and advisors.

The fact that Midgar would be given to Basch made Vayne envy him extremely bad. The grudge was born.

_______________________________________

Basch regained his conciousness again. His mind was already wandering to the distant past. 12 years ago he had lost his wife. Stella had died giving bith to their youngest child, Tidus. Her body was never strong enough and the third pregnancy was doomed right from the start. However, she had insisted to keep the baby. Basch had trusted his wife. There was nothing he would have denied her...

"I will give you everything you want, Stella. You HAVE my everything. My life, my body, my heart, my soul...they're all yours."

"I don't want everything. I just want to be with you." She had laughed. "And of course I will marry you! I love you"

"I love you too", Basch had smiled back.

He coughed blood from his mouth. "This is bad..." he though.

_______________________________________


	2. Stage 2: Conclusions

**Hey hey! I'm returning to this story after a very long time. I apologize for that. I also decided to reupload this chapter. I hope you don't mind :D  
**

**The first chapter was kinda short but I'm hoping to get it a bit longer this time. This story is my very first fanfiction (since I'm an AMV editor, not a writer) and I'm writing the chapters during night time so I guess miss typos and mistakes are unavoidable. Sorry about that. I'm also not a native english speaker so please be gentle with me, okay? **

**However, In this chapter we'll (hopefully) get into the REAL story and action. Stay tuned. **

**Thank you xD**

**I also created a playlist to this story. I'll publish it in the next chapter. Now let's go meet Zacky and Tidus.**

______________________________________________________________________

_"Zack..."_

A brown haired girl whispers. Zack gently brushes her hair out of her face and places the curls behind her right ear. _Oh god she smells good, _Zack thinks. The girl's arms tighten around his back. _This is it_..._the right moment_. Zack cups the girl's face with his hands and slowly lifts his eyes from her's to the perfectly shaped lips. _She's so close! _The girl closes her eyes. _only few more inches.._

"_Zack." _the brown haired girl repeats.

_"Zack..."_

_"_ZACK! For heavens sake, wake up!" Yuffie screams while pulling his right arm fiercely.

"Not now sissy..." Zack muffles to his pillow still half asleep. "I'm having a marvellous dream here."

"Yes. I'm sure you are. Aerith again, huh?" She asks in a rather nosy way and rolls her eyes. Yuffie _could _be a nice girl if she only wanted to. This mornig, however, she decides to act the way she normally did. Zack feels rather annoyed by his sister's presence but decides to get up anyway

_"Thank god I didn't get too excited last night" _Zack thinks while he grabs his clothes from the floor. He'd rather die than let his little sister see him "_like that". _Yuffie was a really weird girl, in many different ways. She didn't feel the slighest bit bothered by his brother's nudity. Nor did she mind talking about feminine things with Zack.

Yuffie is already heading for the door when Zack finally manages to find his belt "Now why did you wake me up?" he asks while he buckles the belt back on.

"You have a phone call downstairs. He said it was urgent." Yuffie replies. This time her voice is casual.

"He who?"

"Squall Leonhart."

______________________________________________________________________

The waves were crashing heavily against the rocks. It had been almost boiling hot for the past week in Costa Del Sol. The town was known as a common place for travellers to stop by. The beaches of Costa Del Sol were beautiful. It surely was the best place to visit on holidays. Tidus had always wished to be free from his title as a prince. He had wanted to travel across the kingdom and see all kinds of places, especially Costa Del Sol. He longed to be near the ocean. In the young mind of the prince Tidus also wished to meet gorgeously beautiful girls and just have fun. In reality he had zero experience in such sort of things. The only girl he had ever had a crush on was his cousin Garnet, and that was a long time ago too.

_"There really is no going back now", _Tidus thought as he walked on the soft sand.

The clear blue water that usually calmed Tidus down had no effect on him anymore.

_"How could uncle Vayne betray us? How could he want to kill his own brother?!? It makes no sense..."_

Vayne Solidor, the king of Junon, had suddenly attacked the kingdom of Midgar. King Basch was badly wounded in the battle. He had been poisoned too, or so Tidus had been told. Tidus himself managed to fleet from the palace but prince Cloud and princess Ashe had been taken as a hostage. They were in the Junon at the moment. This was all that Tidus knew at the moment. He had no idea if his father was alive anymore.

Tidus' escape had been successful thanks to the SOLDIER. King Basch had sent a message to them immediately before the army of Junon had reached the palace. the SOLDIER had then been able to rescue Tidus and bring him to their headquarters in Costa Del Sol.

Tidus decided to walk a bit further. At least the sand felt good under his feet. Turning around he noticed he wasn't the only person in the beach.

"Where do I go from here...?" A black haired guy was muttering by himself "Can't do much when I've got Cloud to worry about..."

Something snapped in Tidus' head when his big brother's name was mentioned.

_"How dare this commoner speak about my brother in such a friendly manner?" _Zack hadn't even added a title to Cloud's name.

Tidus walked closer to the arrogant guy.

"Hey you, don't just stand there!"

The black haired guy sighed heavily. He was completely ignoring Tidus.

"Who are you anyway..?" Tidus asked. After being brought here by a SOLDIER named Leonhart he'd been left in the care of this happy-go-lucky fool. His black hair was almost gravity resisting, just like Cloud's was. The resemblance between this guy and Cloud was remarkable. It didn't help Tidus to cheer up at all. This guy was also arrogant as hell. "_Nothing like my big brother_..._nothing!!" _He really hated him.

The black haired guy turned around and bowed politely to Tidus. "Umm...My name is Zack, SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair. I'm here to take care of you. Pleased to meetcha!" The sudden tone surprised Tidus.

_They sent me a babysitter? How nice..._Tidus thought. There was something seriously annoying amd wrong about this guy.

"Dont get me wrong", Zack continued "I'm not here to chain you up or anything. Me and my comrades are gonna help you rescue your family, the princess and the future king too. We're both 1 Class warriors so you've got nothing to worry about"

"Yeah right..." Tidus sighed. He had everything to worry about.

"It appears to me that we're gonna have to sneak to Junon and then get the princess out first. There're gonna be just the three of us, just to avoid the fuss and everything. This is kinda like a top secret mission. It's just gonna be us two and the guy you already met, Squall. So umm..I'm guessing you're in then, right?" Zack gazed at the prince anxiously. He talked rather akwardly. "Well?"

"If I say no?" the prince suddenly replied stubbornly. He made a face that belonged to a thirteen-year-old child.

"Well in that case....I'm not really sure...." Zack was a bit surprised of the prince's reaction. There was no time for teenage hormones to take over. Another heavy sigh escaped from Zack's mouth. "What should I do...?" Zack said out loud.

This was the final straw. "_Don't you understand?!?! How am I supposed to trust these guys if they can't even go throung simple human emotions like sorrow?"_

As Zack was gazing down the sand prince Tidus suddenly grabbed his shirt violently and started screaming:

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!? YOU TELL ME IT'S MY DECISION...BUT I DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE, DO I...!?!"

"But please..." Zack tried to interrupt. He was sure this boy would hit him any time now.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON ANYWAYS. I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU, I HAVE TO!!!" Tidus was ashamed of his burst of anger. He was confused. He didn't understand anything anymore. He just wanted to throw himself to the sea and drown. Would that bring peace to his mind? At least he'd see his mother again. Tidus kicked the sand hard and fell to his knees.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. I **will** help you, I'll be there to protect you. I'll fix everything!" Zack assured him. "_Aww crap...he's still just a boy. Barely 17 years old and all and he's.....crying._

Tidus couldn't stop the tears. He'd always been a crybaby and he hated it. And to cry in front of a stranger was even worse. It wouldn't do good to his honor. Nor was it suitable behavior for a royal person. He was scared. Relly scared. He just jerked Zack's hand away. Gently brushing the prince's hair once more Zack looked away.

"I'll see you in front of the hotel. Meet me there when you're ready"

"Wait!" Tidus urged and reached his hand towards Zack. Zack turned around. "Will I....ever go home again?" Tidus managed to murmur between his sobs.

"Well..." Zack replied and walked away. He had no idea.

Tidus stayed there. Watching as the waves kept coming.

_"At least the sea is still the same."_

______________________________________________________________________

**Well, was it completely awful? I noticed this chapter is a bit short too. Maybe the 3rd one will be longer then (or not xD) **

**Characters to appear next :**

**Squall**

**Vayne**

**Sephiroth**

**Ashe**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
